


Banana Box

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Doctor Who References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blue crate comes through the rift with a gift for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Box

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic-promptly Any, any, "This is not a banana."

Jack looked up as the rift alarm went off, springing into action and readying his team to face whatever the rift had decided to throw at them this time. Toshiko sent the co-ordinates to the SUV and they drove off to find the gift the rift had given them this time, hopefully it was something innocuous rather than a group of aliens with an eye for destruction or domination.

They arrived on a council estate to see a wooden crate about half a metre square sat at the side of the road. Toshiko started moving towards it scanning it for residual rift energy, but Jack was quicker.

“This is it.” Jack replied, stroking the little blue crate, “Nothing harmful for a change, just a lost shipment of bananas.”

“Bananas?” Toshiko asked, taking a step back, she wanted nothing to do with them, not with her allergies.

“Yep, standard banana shipping case from the groves of Villengard a good couple of thousand centuries from now.” Jack replied as he used his vortex manipulator to open the crate.

Owen moved forward looking into the now open crate, “What do you know? It is bananas.” He then began to rummage through the crate, having already put on gloves while getting out the SUV, looking for anything more dangerous. A minute later his hands came out of the crate holding something that was definitely not a banana. “This is not a banana.”

Jack grabbed it from his hands almost immediately, touching it and looking it over, from what he could see it was a perfectly functioning sonic blaster, obviously a relic from the factory that had existed at Villengard before the Doctor had destroyed it. 

“A sonic blaster.” Jack told his team, watching as Owen began digging through the crate again, anxious to see if there were any more. 

Owen’s search found no more blasters, but there were a few power cells in the crate and a note. He handed it to Jack as it was addressed to him.

Opening it Jack was rather surprised at the contents.

Captain,  
I felt that I should probably replace your blaster. I don’t want it in my ship though, she stays at home.  
I also sent you some bananas, bananas are good.  
Doctor


End file.
